Du Riz et des Crêpes
by Titipo
Summary: Calmer un fou, ça a un prix... Crêperiz (MrDada/GâteauDeRiz)


MrDada/GâteauDeRiz (et un soupçon de Féministe/Syndicaliste... et un TRÈS léger Hippie/Hippie (j'ai été grillée par Kalincka xD))

... Un petit défi personnel de plus ! ^^

Je voulais écrire sur un pairing avec MrDada, et Amarilla a choisi que le deuxième serait le Gâteau de Riz ;)

7Fallen-Angels m'avait bien proposé le Démon, mais là je ne m'en suis pas sentit cap', navrée x)

Donc, aucun des personnages qui apparaissent ici ne sont à moi, ils sont la propriété de Kriss qui, je l'espère, les traîte bien ! C'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Les mains crispées de chaque côté de son bonnet, il restait immobile, espérant un miracle, le retour du silence perdu.

Cela ne durait que depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant, ce qui lui restait de raison lui hurlait déjà son malaise. Mais avait-il le droit de se plaindre, au fond ?

Après tout, lui-même réclamait parfois des crêpes pendant des heures, à tel point qu'un simple toast grillé tendu par l'un de ses camarades rendu à moitié sourd pouvait le remplir de bonheur.

Mais ces cris... SES cris !

Il n'en pouvait plus, il les haïssait ! Ou qu'il aille, il avait l'impression de toujours les retrouver. Maudit soit le jour où Kriss avait eu la stupide idée d'ajouter "la bêtise" à ses nombreux personnages ! C'était peut-être de la mauvaise foi, mais son chant lui paraissait autrement plus mélodieux que cette suite de gloussement hystérique.

Et il avait fallu que la boulette choisisse de laisser libre court à son délire dans la cuisine, alors qu'il profitait un instant plus tôt d'une rare solitude. Une solitude apaisante qui s'était rapidement changé en enfer qu'il affrontait seul, les autres préparant le tournage de l'épisode. "Tu n'as toujours pas déjeuné? Bah tu as encore le temps de faire un saut par la cuisine. En plus tu vas être au calme, veinard !"

Merci, Kriss, pour ces précieux conseils ! C'est vrai que la liberté conditionnelle du Gâteau de Riz à qui on ouvrait toujours la porte de la cave avant de tourner ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de calme !

Une nouvelle litanie reprit, plus forte, plus aiguë. Comment faisait-il pour respirer ?

N'y tenant plus, Mr Dada retira ses lunettes et se leva, abandonnant sa tasse pour se tourner vers son camarade qui reprenait encore et encore, ne fixant rien en particulier. Un total électron libre dont la joie trop intense le parcourait comme un courant électrique. Il dégageait une énergie immense, incommensurable. Comme s'il avait en lui tout le chaos de l'univers. Une puissance à en perdre la raison, à en perdre le contrôle de soi-même.

Non, Mr Dada ne le frapperait pas. Jamais. D'abord parce que Kriss lui avait appris que la rage n'excusait pas tout, et ensuite parce que la Féministe avait déjà essayé pour ensuite le regretter amèrement. Elle n'était déjà pas très belle à la base, alors avec un œil au bord noir...

C'est le Syndicaliste qui avait râlé. Parce que derrière toutes les vacheries que ces deux-là s'envoyaient à longueur de temps, il se cachait une affection étrange.

Mais ils devaient se débrouiller seuls, car Kriss était incapable de les défendre face au Gâteau de Riz.

Face à lui, rien ne suffisait, tout était inutile. Mais Mr Dada en avait assez, tellement assez. Tout, absolument TOUT lui semblait le bienvenue pour que les cris cessent... Y compris cette étrange idée qui lui traversa l'esprit...

Essayant dans un dernier effort d'échapper à la folie qui le guettait, il empoigna le T-shirt noir du Gâteau de Riz qui riait toujours et l'attira brusquement à lui, scellant l'écart entre leurs bouches. Le faire taire. Il ne désirait que ça, le faire taire le plus longtemps possible.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, tandis que ses oreilles appréciaient une chose, son cœur semblait en apprécier une autre. Il recula, ébahis par la sensation qui avait envahi son corps, ne remarquant qu'après un moment qui lui parut une éternité que le silence régnait à présent dans la cuisine. Le Gâteau de Riz le fixa les yeux ronds, exceptionnellement muet. Partagé entre la gêne et la satisfaction, Mr Dada s'éloigna pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier déjà bondé par une vingtaine d'autres et s'éloigna rapidement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il lui fallait oublier cette histoire et se concentrer sur l'épisode, Kriss ayant eu l'étrange idée de profiter de l'absence de sa pire personnalité pour le tourner dans la cave et ainsi renforcer le lien avec le thème... En toute honnêteté, il n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre la démarche intellectuelle que pouvait suivre son créateur. Il n'était pas comme le Critique ou le Prof de Philo. Son bonheur a lui se résumait en quelques mots: chaise, crêpes et chanson. Il n'était ni trop fou, ni trop sérieux, capable de faire la conversation et de rire...

Pas comme le Gâteau de Riz.

Lui n'était capable d'éprouver aucun sentiment et peut-être pas même de penser. Alors, pourquoi la maison était-elle si silencieuse ? S'étouffait-il de rire ? Cela lui arrivait parfois.

Mais alors, cela signifierait que le petit moment qu'ils avaient partagé lui était égal...

Mr Dada secoua la tête. Quel "petit moment partagé" ? Il l'avait fait taire à sa façon et devrait se sentir fier d'y être parvenu.

Ce fut donc sans protestation aucune qu'il descendit prudemment les premières marches menant au sous-sol. Les murs étaient humides et glissants, et ses gants de boxe qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler ne lui permettait pas de s'accrocher à la rambarde de l'escalier...

Qu'il avait regretté d'avoir insisté à le descendre pour ensuite le remonter porté par Kriss et l'Irlandais !

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura son créateur en enroulant tout de même un bandage autour de son pied, tu t'es juste foulé la cheville. Un peu de repos, et tu seras de nouveau sur pieds ! Quand on aura fini de traiter le parquet dans le studio, il faudra qu'on change l'escalier de la cave...

- Et pour l'émission ? S'affola Mr Dada qui ne quittait plus des yeux sa cheville gauche enflée, Je ne peux pas monter sur une chaise dans cet état-là !

Kriss le regarda avec un air désolé. Il savait à quel point sauter sur la première chaise venue et chantonner était important pour lui. C'était... son dada.

- Il va falloir se passer de toi pour celui-là, annonça-t-il visiblement à regret, Je vais couper tes répliques et te faire apparaître dans le prochain.

Et ils étaient repartis. Le laissant là, seul, assis sur une chaise et la jambe tendue reposant sur le canapé du salon. Il ressentait un mélange de frustration et de crainte. Rester sans bouger, c'était pour lui la fin du monde. À moins que ce ne soit les éclats de voix en provenance de la cave qui ne l'influencent...

Résigné, il ferma les yeux un long moment, bercé par quelques vieux souvenirs, puis par un plus récent qui le fit sursauter.

Il DEVAIT oublier cette histoire. Il ne s'agissait pas du Critique qui aurait répliqué qu'il n'était pas une tapette, ni du Hippie qui aurait doucement rit en lui disant quelque chose comme "Désolé, man ! J'ai déjà trouvé mon prince charmant !". Non. C'était le Gâteau de Riz ! La personnalité la plus dangereuse, la plus instable !

Ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui revenait à aimer la bêtise et la folie elles-mêmes.

Et pourtant... Sans prétendre savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait... il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose.

Bien qu'absolument aucune pensée romantique n'ait été à l'origine de son geste, Mr Dada du bien admettre qu'il avait été son premier baiser. Cela expliquait sans doute l'incertitude dans laquelle il était plongé à présent. Oui, c'était ça. Son trouble ne venait que de l'idée d'avoir eu sa première expérience. Rien avoir avec le Gâteau de Riz.

Soulagé, il chercha une nouvelle fois à trouver le sommeil.

Mais la maison était calme. TROP calme. Pas un cri, pas une explosion, pas un rire. Tout juste quelques paroles inaudibles en provenance de la cave.

Où était-il ? Sûrement pas toujours dans la cuisine, lui qui ne pouvait pas rester en place. Un grincement de porte chassa de son esprit chacune de ses interrogations et il ouvrit les yeux. Kriss ? Non.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, le Gâteau de Riz ne fit pas un pas, restant hors de la salle, les mains dans le dos.

Aussitôt, Mr Dada se raidit. Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire payer son affront de tout à l'heure ? Est-ce qu'il cachait derrière lui un... un bâton de dynamite ?

Il aurait aimé fuir, mais sa douleur à la cheville lui arracha une grimace ainsi qu'une terrible constatation: Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il préféra fermer les yeux, ne s'attendant à rien en particulier mais se sachant déjà promis à un sale moment.

Silence. Encore du silence. Toujours du silence. Lui qui l'avait cherché, il le maudissait maintenant.

Et puis des bruits de pas, une main contre son épaule. Il se crispa.

Hésitant, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Le Gâteau de Riz le fixait, debout face à lui, un bras tendu s'appuyant contre le sien. Il ne gloussait pas, ne hurlait pas, se contentait de le regarder avec un air presque "normal" de temps en temps perturbé par un frisson qui parcourait tout son corps. Pour la première fois, Mr Dada vit son collègue déployer une impressionnante concentration, semblant enfouir en lui la perpétuelle excitation qui animait son être. On aurait dit une cocote minute.

Surpris par ce comportement mais ne pouvant que redouter l'inévitable explosion qui en résulterait, Mr Dada ne remarqua qu'après un long moment que la "bêtise pure" lui tendait quelque chose. Gêné, évitant le moindre bruit ou geste brusque susceptible de rappeler à la boulette sa véritable nature, il accepta l'objet pour l'examiner du coin de l'œil.

Ses lunettes. C'était sa grande paire de lunettes bleue qu'il avait oublié dans la cuisine après... après...

Mr Dada eut soudainement chaud aux joues.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens

Le Gâteau de Riz sembla hésiter une seconde, puis se pencha en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un petit baiser qui ne dura pas une seconde, car avant que Mr Dada ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, son camarade avait déjà filé hors de la pièce, laissant libre cours à sa joie sur laquelle il n'avait, comme chaque chose en lui, aucun contrôle.

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS GATEAU D'RIZ !

Avec un sourire, Mr Dada enfila ses lunettes.

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS GATEAU D'RIZ ! QUI A FAIT SON PREMIER BISOU !

Il se toucha les lèvres. Décidemment, ce n'était pas une mauvaise méthode pour le faire taire, il recommencerait à l'avenir...

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS GATEAU D'RIZ ! QUI A FAIT SON PREMIER BISOU !... ET QUI EST AMOUREUX !


End file.
